The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the preparation of waste paper by means of impregnation and subsequent decomposition of the waste paper in a storage tank under the effect of chemicals with a high stock concentration, i.e., a high consistency stock method.
A prior art apparatus for effecting such a method is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,701. However, with this prior art apparatus, there is a difficulty in discharging the stock from the high-consistency stock tower and, furthermore, in also simultaneously removing the large dirt content. This prior art method is particularly suitable for waste paper which is printed or dyed with dye which becomes smudged very easily and adheres to the fibers, and which also requires only a very gentle preparation of the waste paper.